Forgiveness
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [Complete] Inu-Yasha chooses Kikyo. Kagome, runs back to her time, heartbroken. Will Inu-Yasha realize his mistake and return to Kagome - before it's too late?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
============  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Chapter One  
  
============  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He had chosen.  
  
He had chosen.  
  
He had chosen Kikyo.  
  
Kagome raced towards the well, sobbing her heart out. She ran past Sango, who was a sister to her, past Miroku, who was like a brother, past Shippo, who was like her son.  
  
She didn't acknowledge them.  
  
That was how heartbroken she was.  
  
-~-  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo spoke seductively.  
  
The inu-hanyou was still staring at the well – where Kagome had left. He didn't notice Kikyo, whom he had chosen.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," the clay miko (clay bitch, if preferred ^_~) said, louder this time.  
  
His attention was still on the well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo shouted angrily. The said hanyou turned his gaze towards her, not even his entire head.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked quietly.  
  
"You have made the right choice. That inferior copy of mine was worthless – a mere obstruction. Now, we can finally be together, without that pestering little human girl-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why are you defending my copy?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "She is not your copy. She is Kagome. KAGOME is not worthless. KAGOME is not inferior to you. KAGOME is NOT an obstruction. And I am defending her because I care for her."  
  
Kikyo was obviously angry. "But, Inu-Yasha, you may care for her, however, you chose ME."  
  
-~-  
  
Sango sat in Kaede's hut, beside Miroku, trying to calm the wailing Shippo. However, she was crying herself.  
  
Miroku put a hand on the taijiya's shoulder, but said nothing.  
  
All of them felt the weight of losing Kagome – knowing that she was probably going to stay in her time for good.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome were soaking in the hot spring.  
  
"Say, Kagome-chan, now that Naraku is gone, what are you going to do?" Sango asked her 'sister'.  
  
"Well, I still have to collect the remaining Shikon shards."  
  
Sango stood up. A gust of wind blew by. Sango's hair was blown across her back, revealing a huge scar on her back.  
  
Kagome stared at the scar. "Sango-chan still has to find Kohaku-kun, right?"  
  
Sango stared at the full moon, merely nodding. "I wonder what he's doing right now..."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. We'll all help you find him."  
  
Sango smiled, holding back the urge to cry. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~  
  
She broke down, recalling that memory – and so many others, shared with the person who was a sister to her – Kagome.  
  
-~-  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment. Kikyo smirked.  
  
"You see? If you care for my copy-"  
  
"KAGOME."  
  
"Indeed. If you care for 'Kagome', then you care for me more, since you chose me. Even you know yourself that my co- 'Kagome', could never compare to me."  
  
That was it. Something in Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"And you know what!? Have you ever thought that maybe I'm different from you, and that I only chose you because I bear guilt? Hmm? Unlike you, I actually care if someone dies because of me. However, this case doesn't even call for it. Now that I think of it, Naraku killed you. You pinned me to a tree for 50 fucking years. And then you die, blaming it on me. Kagome comes along, freeing me from that blasted tree, and actually accepts me for who I am! And don't say you did – you wanted me to turn into a human so we could be together."  
  
Kikyo was shocked, but regained expressionless mask as always. "Yes, but, Inu-Yasha. She left you in the end, because you chose me over her. She was being very selfish. If she actually cared about you, she would stay, and appreciate your choice."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at the undead miko (again, bitch, if you like). "Like you wouldn't if I chose her over you? Stop spouting shit, Kikyo. You're the one who's selfish. As for Kagome, she DOES care for me. And don't say anything to try to counter that. Because I know, and you know, that it's true."  
  
Kikyo stared in stunned silence.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued. "You know what, Kikyo? Now that I've thought it over, I made the wrong choice. Why should I spend eternity burning in hell with you, when I can live and enjoy life with Kagome? You know what else? Kagome isn't a copy. YOU'RE the copy. How can Kagome be a copy of herself? You are the copy of Kikyo – not Kagome."  
  
By now, Kikyo was very pissed off. "You bastard..." she whispered. Grabbing her bow, she notched an arrow and aimed at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "Feh. That's not going to work again, 'Kikyo'."  
  
Before she (or it ^^) could fire, Inu-Yasha sliced neatly through the bow, cutting it in half. Kikyo gasped.  
  
"Smell yah later, 'Kikyo'." Inu-Yasha yelled out, already leaping towards the well.  
  
Kikyo fell to her knees. "Why? It's not supposed to end like this...!"  
  
Pounding the ground with her fist, she sobbed without tears.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this!?"  
  
(Well Kikyo, let's start counting...)  
  
==============================  
  
Woo, there's chapter one.  
  
I'm getting a lot of ideas for new fics. Currently, I have 15 that I have actually planned out. I'm not sure if I'm going to write them all, though ^_^;.  
  
Well, hope you liked it. I made Kikyo a real bitch in here. ...Wait, that would be offensive to other bitches. Sorry to Kikyo fans, I can see what you like in the REAL Kikyo, but...I just don't see anything worthy in the clay version. Nope. When I typed 'she sobbed without tears', it's logic. I mean, she's clay, right? If you've watched episode 124, you know that Kikyo doesn't bleed. And that she's hollow. So, she doesn't have what can allow her to cry. =P  
  
Oh, the flashback was from the second movie. If you haven't watched it – you should! It's really good. ^_^  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja, Saki 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
============  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Chapter Two  
  
============  
  
~~~~ Signifies flashbacks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome sobbed into her damp pillow.  
  
'Why Inu-Yasha? How could you? Even after I promised to stay with you, you choose Kikyo, and decide to go to hell with her?'  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome stood up from her seat on the edge of the well.  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and reached out, holding onto his hand. His fingers wrapped around her small hand.  
  
They're hands fit perfectly together, as two pieces of a puzzle would.  
  
~~~~  
  
'Was I just a shard detector, after all?'  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks. Her hair was fanned out, in a raven mess.  
  
Eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep.  
  
-~-  
  
Inu-Yasha slid the window open. Looking in, he spotted Kagome asleep on her bed.  
  
The scent of tears was strong. Inu-Yasha's felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through his heart, knowing that he had caused her all the pain.  
  
Jumping into Kagome's room, he crouched down at her bedside, watching her sleep.  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome...I made a stupid mistake...I don't love Kikyo...'  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep. "Inu-Yasha..." she whispered.  
  
The said hanyou stared. 'She's dreaming about...me?'  
  
A solitary tear ran down her face.  
  
The knife in Inu-Yasha's heart twisted. 'She's...crying...in her sleep.'  
  
Reaching out, he touched her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and pulled away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Why...why are y-you here?" She asked, before breaking down into sobs again.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt the knife twist, again. "Kagome, I'm..."  
  
Kagome stared at him with betrayal in her teary eyes. "How could you, Inu- Yasha? After all these years, you still loved Kikyo? You're willing to throw me aside, to stay with her in hell forever? Even after she tried to kill me, and sided with Naraku before? You can so easily forgive her?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. 'She's right. Kikyo did have many faults...I've just been too blind to see...'  
  
Kagome took his silence the wrong way. "Are you here to kill me? So Kikyo can have her full soul again? Or are you here to mock me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "No! I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
"Sorry that you didn't abandon be sooner? Sorry that Kikyo couldn't get her full soul, because I was born?"  
  
"NO! Kagome, listen to m-"  
  
"Maybe I should have listened to Kouga. He's right; you're just as he described you. I've been a fool; after all, Kouga would have been more intelligent, and a lot nicer."  
  
Inu-Yasha realized that Kagome had used almost the exact words he had used during their first encounter.  
  
But her words stung. They angered him. "Shut up, and listen to me!" He growled.  
  
Kagome flinched and drew back.  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his bottom lip. 'Great, now she's afraid of me.'  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but when you talk about that wolf..."  
  
Kagome, however, still looked at him with terrified eyes, huddled in the corner of her bed.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt as if someone had stabbed another knife into his heart.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry Kagome. I don't want you to be scared of me," he felt tears come to his eyes. Before he met Kagome, everyone was afraid of him. Kagome changed that. But now she was, too?  
  
"Please, listen to what I have to say."  
  
"You betrayed me."  
  
Inu-Yasha froze. 'The exact words Kikyo said...'  
  
He came to a conclusion: it was hopeless. He had screwed up, big time, and he couldn't undo what he already did.  
  
His head hung low, bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry...I...chose Kikyo. But, I don't want to be with Kikyo anymore...so, I hope you can someday forgive me. But, I want you to know Kagome..."  
  
He walked over to the window, preparing to leave.  
  
"I just want you to know...that I love you."  
  
He was starting to jump out, when he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"Wait."  
  
==============================  
  
Cliffie... XD  
  
One more chapter to go!  
  
Yeah, the chapters are really short ^_^; Heh...ah well. Yay, I got reviews!!  
  
Don't forget to review! Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one ^_^ Cookies for you all.  
  
Ja, Saki 


	3. Chapter Three

Last chapter, unless people review and ask for an epilogue or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
============  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Chapter Three  
  
============  
  
~~~~ Signifies flashbacks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around in shock. Did Kagome just...?  
  
Kagome was gripping onto her blanket, unable to believe her ears.  
  
"Can...you say that again?" She whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome burst into tears, and flung herself onto him, breaking down into sobs.  
  
"I love you too, Inu-Yasha." She managed to choke out.  
  
Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, yet gently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was the fool. I should have known. I'm sorry for causing you so pain. I promise to never bring hurt you again." Inu-Yasha spoke quietly to her.  
  
She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. Inu-Yasha wiped her tears away with his hand.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled too, before dipping his head down and pressing his lips lightly to hers.  
  
-~-  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Shippo cried, hurtling himself at the futuristic miko.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" Kagome hugged him back.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango said, uncertainly. When she spotted her 'sister', the taijiya broke into a wide grin.  
  
"You're back!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her. Kagome returned the favour.  
  
After all greetings had been exchanged, they all sat down in Kaede's hut.  
  
"So...what about Kikyo-sama?" Miroku asked, polite as ever.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and pulled Kagome closer to him. "Nothing about her. She isn't a concern anymore."  
  
Sango stared at the two, one of which was blushing.  
  
Miroku looked just as baffled. "Umm, care to fill us in?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inu-Yasha came to my time, saying he didn't want to stay with Kikyo. So, basically, now Inu-Yasha and I are together, and Kikyo forced out of the picture."  
  
Sango nodded while mouthing 'ah'.  
  
Miroku just nodded, before smirking. "Does this mean we'll be expecting some Inu-Yasha juniors?"  
  
Kagome flushed bright red. Inu-Yasha blushed slightly, whacking the monk over the head.  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
Sango shook her head, sighing.  
  
At least were back to normal.  
  
She felt the familiar hand caress her backside.  
  
'Yes...normal...' Sango thought, before knocking Miroku out with Hiraikotsu.  
  
==============================  
  
The End!  
  
...Unless you want me to add another chapter, epilogue or something. ^_^; I dunno.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye on the lookout for new fics by me. I'm already working on a new one. ^_^  
  
Oh, and remember to review! I'd like to know what you think.  
  
Ja, Saki 


	4. Epilogue

I was bored, ok? I had no ideas for Caught in the Rain. I decided to write a epilogue. And it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
============  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Epilogue  
  
============  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
.  
  
When I look back on that time, I always mentally kick myself in the ass for taking so long to realize.  
  
I never loved Kikyo.  
  
Not like I love Kagome.  
  
But in the end, I did realize. I came to my senses. I left Kikyo. I went to Kagome.  
  
Kikyo never loved me anyway.  
  
Kagome loves me. She still does, up to today.  
  
'Today' happens to be five years after that incident.  
  
Eventually, Kikyo died, again. How she died is unknown. Whether it was a horrible, painful, agonizing, slow death, I don't know. Whether it was simple, quick, and painless, does not concern me.  
  
Miroku and Sango finally confessed their feelings. And I quote Kagome:  
  
'About time!'  
  
They ended up getting married. Now, they have three children, two boys and two girls. Sango just gave birth to a baby girl three days ago. Kagome keeps saying how cute the baby is, and that she hopes that our baby will be as cute.  
  
Oh. Did I mention Kagome is pregnant?  
  
I'll be a father soon.  
  
I feel giddy whenever that thought comes to mind.  
  
The old hag, Kaede, died. Kagome became the miko of the village.  
  
Yeah, she decided to stay in this era. Well, even if she didn't want to, I'd make her anyway.  
  
Kouga, the bastard, I have no clue what became of him. I only know he's still alive – unfortunately. That wolf just really pisses me off. But, if he's ever stupid enough to cross our path, I can laugh at him.  
  
I got Kagome in the end! Ha!  
  
Naraku was, of course, killed. You'd think that either me or Kagome delivered the final blow, but – nope. It was the runt's fox fire that sent Naraku to the other world. You would never have guessed, huh? By the way, Shippo is now my adoptive son. And Kagome is his adoptive mother. He's excited about having a younger sibling to help take care of and play with.  
  
Something I wasn't expecting was Sesshoumaru falling in love, with that bitch Kagura. Well...alright, she wasn't THAT much of a bitch, since she did help defeat Naraku. Ha, the loser. He had his minions turn their backs on him. So, now Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and that little human girl Rin are a family. Kagura is actually a lot nicer than she was under Naraku's control. She cares for Rin very much, despite the fact that she kidnapped that girl once.  
  
...Ok, so it was an order from Naraku...  
  
Sango's brother Kohaku died. She grieved for months – literally. But, Kagome suggested that Sango and Miroku named their first son Kohaku, in memory of him.  
  
They were willing to agree. Some people would think that it would just be harder to get over, having a constant reminder of him. But, actually, it turned out the other way.  
  
By naming their son Kohaku, Sango actually got better. It didn't hurt as much for her. And I don't know if it's just a coincidence, or fate, but that kid actually looks similar to the deceased Kohaku.  
  
It was actually rather freaky...  
  
So, it's a happy ending.  
  
Of course, if I had never gone back to Kagome, it wouldn't have. If she had never forgiven me, it wouldn't have. If Kikyo had never been rejected and forced away, it would never have.  
  
But these ifs never happened.  
  
I did go back to Kagome, which it why it ended like this. She did forgive me, which is why it ended like this. Kikyo was rejected and forced away, which is why it ended like this.  
  
Happily.  
  
And with a pup coming along, what more can I ask for?  
  
...Well...  
  
I guess it would be ok if I asked Kagome to make me some ramen right now?  
  
Then, I'd have nothing to ask for.  
  
==============================  
  
Ok, that's the final ending.  
  
And the chapter was still, short as ever.  
  
Still short as ever...yup!  
  
It seems as if I've lately been sitting down and eating thirds of entire tubs of ice cream. You know the 2 liter tubs? Yeah. But I can't buy any ice cream, because I'm moving. And when you move, the ice cream would melt. Though, I'd probably finish all the ice cream before I actually move. ^_^;  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed the whole story. Please review.  
  
Ja, Saki 


End file.
